Whose Line Is It Anyway? Harry Potter Cast
by Datenshi Hana
Summary: The cast of Harry Potter on Whose Line...what do you get? Chaos! Author's Note inside. *FINISHED* :sniff: (Crystal's Story)
1. Weird Newscaster

Whose Line Is It Anyway? - Harry Potter Movie Cast Edition   
  
Game 1: Weird Newscasters  
  
  
  
Drew Carey: Welcome to a special Whose Line Is It Anyway?! In which it's an hour long with the Harry Potter Crew! Today's contestants are the Boy who's playing the Boy Who Lived Daniel Radcliffe!  
  
Daniel: *smiles his sweet smile*   
  
Drew: Everybody's favorite redhead Rupert Grint!  
  
Rupert: *waves and smiles*  
  
Drew: The youngest, but quite the sneaky one; Emma Watson!  
  
Emma: *bows her head*  
  
Drew: And...we can't forget the Slytherin that every one loves to hate...Tom Felton!  
  
Tom: *smiles sweetly*  
  
Drew: Come on down and let's have some fun! *runs down and takes seat at desk* Welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway?! The show where every thing is made up and the points don't matter. That's right the points are like how's Daniel going to marry...IT DON'T MATTER!! *Daniel blushes*  
Okay...first game is Weird Newscasters! It's for all four of you Tom, Emma, and Rupert have a weird way of casting the news. So Emma, you're co-anchor and your one of Daniel's biggest fans who have just met him for the first time. *Daniel stars to pray* *audience cheers* Rupert you'll be doing the sports and you're...acting like Fred and George Weasley fighting over this new girl that came to Hogwarts. *audience laughs* And Tom you'll be doing the weather and...you're really acting like a real wizard that's fighting with Voldemort and tried to kill Daniel, but fails. *Daniel starts to pray again* So whenever you hear the music take it away!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
Daniel: Hello! Welcome to the 10:45 o'clock news! I'm your anchor Daniel Radcliffe! Our top story, the parents of the stars are filing a claim against their children for being stars of the movie! *Drew snickers* The children say that they're the ones who wanted them to put more money in the saving account! *Drew and audience laughs* Let's go over to Emma Watson who's has more news. Emma?  
  
Emma: (caption: Daniel's biggest fan who have just met him for the first time) Are-are-is it really you?  
  
Daniel: Who?  
  
Emma: Yea, you! Are you really Daniel Radcliffe?  
  
Daniel: Yes...  
  
Emma: Oh my God! *starts shaking like mad* You're so popular in England, the United States and were every else around the world.  
  
Daniel: Why, I didn't know that.  
  
Emma: Can I have your autograph? *holds out imaginary blank piece of paper*  
  
Daniel: Sure. *pretends to sign it*  
  
Emma: Thanks! *faints*  
  
Daniel: Sports is next with the twins Fred and George Weasley at the sports desk Fred? George?  
  
Rupert (Fred): (caption: Fred and George fighting over a new girl that came to Hogwarts) I saw her first!  
  
Rupert (George): No I did!  
  
Rupert (Fred): Bet you a galleon that I saw her first!  
  
Rupert (George): I bet you two galleons that I saw her first!  
  
*growls*  
  
*Emma passes by with Tom holding hands* Rupert (Fred): No!  
  
Rupert (George): My future wife!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
*Rupert hugs himself and begins to wail very loudly*  
  
Daniel: Tom Felton with weather! Tom?  
  
Tom: (caption: A real wizard that works with Voldemort and tries to kill Daniel but fails) My Lord, want me to kill him now? I'm acting like a meteorologist, which is a person that tells Muggles the weather. *deeper voice* Yes kill him now!  
  
*walks up to Daniel*  
  
Tom: Die Radcliffe DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Tom pretends to use the killing curse on Daniel*  
  
Daniel: You can't kill me Voldemort! Remember...It's my mother's love that keeps me alive...  
  
Tom: Damn you and your parents!   
  
Daniel: I think not! *pretends to hold wand* Priori Incantium!  
  
Tom: No!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Drew pushes buzzer*  
  
Drew: Okay wonderful! Everyone gets 9000 points! Expect Daniel who gets a point extra for being such a very good Harry!   
  
*Daniel bows his head*  
  
Drew: We'll be right back with Whose Line! Don't go AWAY!!!!!!!!  
  
(Start of break) 


	2. Let's Make A Date

Whose Line Is It Anyway? - Harry Potter Movie Cast Edition  
  
Game 2: Let's Make A Date  
  
  
  
(End of Break)  
  
Drew: Welcome back to Whose Line! This next game is called Let's Make A Date and it's for all four of you. Emma you're on a dating game and Daniel, Rupert, and Tom each have a personality that have to do with the books. Okay everyone's ready; whenever you're ready Emma take it away!  
  
Emma: Bachelor #1: My hair is a nice brown color, what's yours?  
  
Rupert: (Caption: Professor McGongall) Does it matter Ms. Watson! Why do you even bother when you look at it every day during my class, but since you asked it's brown.  
  
Emma: Bachelor #2: If I were hurt, what would you do?  
  
Daniel: (Caption: Draco Malfoy) I wouldn't help you because I don't like you and I wouldn't even date you!  
  
Emma: You're so MEAN!!!!!!!  
  
Daniel: Why, thank you.  
  
Emma: Bachelor #3: I like to stay fit. What do you do to stay fit?  
  
Tom: (Caption: Moaning Myrtle) *girl voice* Stay fit?! How could I stay fit if I can't even walk!! You're so MEAN!!!!!!  
  
Emma: Okay. Bachelor #1: If you were a teacher, what would you be?  
  
Rupert: I'm already a teacher! Why do you ask a silly question?  
  
Emma: Just wondering.Bachelor #2: If Hogwarts was really a school for magic, and you got your letter, what house would you be in, and name the head of that house.  
  
Daniel: I'll like to be in Slytherin were they making real friends. The cunning folk in Slytherin are the first to prove them with Professor Severus Snape!  
  
Emma: *shivers* Bachelor #3: If I die, where would you bury me?  
  
Tom: DIE!!! *wails* I don't like death!! I'm going away! *runs off stage*  
  
*Drew and audience laugh*  
  
Drew: Who are they?  
  
Emma: I wouldn't date Rupert because he's way older than me and he's a female so Professor McGongall?  
  
Drew: Yes! *buzzer*  
  
Emma: I would date Bachelor #2 if he wasn't a slimy git, but no offence Daniel, your Draco Malfoy!  
  
Drew: On the right road! *buzzer*  
  
Emma: I wouldn't date Tom for one thing, he's a female that's dead! He's Moaning Myrtle!  
  
Drew: Okay! *buzzer* 200 points to Rupert for being a good McGongall and 2 points for every one else! *audience boos* I'm just kidding! 60 points for the rest of you! We'll be back!  
  
(Start of break-Backstage)  
  
Rupert: That was pretty harsh of calling Daniel that.  
  
Emma: He was acting like Draco Malfoy and he is a slimy git!  
  
Rupert: Who? Him or Malfoy?  
  
Emma: MALFOY!!  
  
Rupert: Oh.  
  
Daniel: *sobbing* She didn't have to call me that!  
  
Tom: I should of played Draco Malfoy.  
  
Daniel: IT'S MY FAULT!!! SHE HATES ME!!!  
  
Tom: No she doesn't.  
  
*Emma knocks at the door*  
  
*Daniel opens it*  
  
Emma: I'm sorry about calling you that.I wasn't talking about you.I was talking about Draco.  
  
Daniel: Oh.I'm sorry too.  
  
Emma: Friends?  
  
Daniel: Friends.  
  
*hugs each other*  
  
Tom: *sniff* That's so lovely.  
  
Rupert: Did they make up yet?  
  
Tom: *wiping his eyes* Yes they did and it was so beautiful.  
  
Rupert: That's good.  
  
Daniel: I heard some one call me.  
  
Rupert & Tom: No one called you.  
  
Daniel: Oh.  
  
*Emma comes running* Did.I.miss.anything.  
  
Rupert, Tom, and Daniel: No.  
  
Emma: Oh. 


	3. TV Sitcom & Scenes From A Hat

Whose Line Is It Anyway? - Harry Potter Movie Cast Edition  
  
Games 3 & 4: TV Sitcom & Scenes From A Hat  
  
  
  
(End of Break)  
  
Drew: Welcome back to Whose Line! Our next game is TV Sitcom is when Tom and Daniel are going to sing the theme song of a made up sitcom and Emma and Rupert are going to act out the opening sequence. So give me the name of two unlikely roommates.  
  
Audience: Sirius Black and Snape! Harry and Draco! Draco and Hermione!  
  
Drew: What? Okay.Sirius Black and Snape! With the help of Laura Hall, go!  
  
*Music entry*  
  
Tom: Ever since they were up in Hogwarts, they loathed each other. And still do now!  
  
Daniel: Now they can't stop in conflict over the hot water!  
  
*Drew and audience laugh*  
  
Together: It's Snape and Black together one again! Forever in the apartment of doom!  
  
Drew: *buzzer* Very good. 100 points to Daniel for his good singing talent, and 110 for Tom for more experience. Rupert and Emma get 150 points for nothing!  
  
*Emma and Rupert smile*  
  
Drew: Our next game is Scenes From A Hat. We asked the audience for Harry Potter scenes that they wanted to let the actors act out and we put all of the mushy, gooey, hot, and spicy ones in here. Okay first one.Future Scenes in Harry Potter Movies that were deleted for a very good reason.  
  
*Tom and Daniel walk out*  
  
Daniel: *skeptical look on his face* What in the bloody hell happened to you Tom?  
  
Tom: I don't know.  
  
Daniel: It really looks like puberty got the best of you.  
  
*Audience cheer and laugh and Drew are at the desk crying*  
  
*Emma and Rupert walk out*  
  
Rupert: Emma.your face.  
  
Emma: What about it?  
  
Rupert: It's all.*faints*  
  
*Emma walks off looking into a pretend mirror and begins to cry*  
  
Drew: *starts laughing* When Daniels' on the computer, he calls the four of you to read a slash fanfic about Harry and Draco.  
  
Daniel: *acts like booting up computer* Well, I'll see what's happing on fanficion.net.*pretends to click on link* Oh my GOD!!! Emma, Rupert, Tom!! Come here!!  
  
*The three of them run*  
  
Rupert: 'S matter?  
  
Daniel: Read this paragraph.  
  
*Rupert, Emma, and Tom read pretend paragraph*  
  
The three of them: EWE!!!  
  
Emma: I kind of feel sorry for you Tom and Daniel.  
  
Rupert: Tell me about it.  
  
Drew: Okay.What happens at the reunion of the four stars.  
  
Daniel: *acting old* Where is that Emma, Rupert and Tom?  
  
*Tom comes in holding his back*  
  
Daniel: Where's Emma and Rupert?  
  
Tom: Dead.  
  
Daniel: Oh well, I get to have you for myself!  
  
Tom: Okay.  
  
*Audience screams and shouts and cheers and Drew are crying*  
  
Drew: What would happen at Daniel's funeral.  
  
*Rupert walks out* I would completely understand if you want to commit suicide right now.  
  
*Emma and Tom and a few people in the audience pretend to have a knife and kill themselves*  
  
Rupert: Now Daniel.you can come out. It's safe, everyone's dead.  
  
Drew: Okay last one.*laughs really hard* What would it be like if the four of you got married to each other.  
  
*The four of them walk out*  
  
Daniel: I get Emma this week.  
  
Tom & Rupert: No you don't! I'm not being crooked!  
  
Daniel: Well that's too bad!  
  
*Tom & Rupert pretend to beat up Daniel*  
  
Drew: Very good! 1000 points apiece! We'll be back with Whose Line after this! *throws hat* Aw bloody hell! 


	4. Whose Line

Whose Line Is It Anyway - Harry Potter Movie Cast Edition  
  
Game 5: Whose Line  
  
  
  
(End of Break)  
  
Drew: Welcome back to Whose Line! Our next game is Whose Line. This is for Rupert and Emma. Emma you are Hermione and you just found out from Rupert who is Ron that Harry and Cho Chang is going out. Here are your strips of words that you can pull out at anytime so give it a whirl!  
  
Rupert: Oh it's sooo HORRIBLE!  
  
Emma: What?  
  
Rupert: That.that.HarrysgoingoutwithCho.  
  
Emma: What?  
  
Rupert: Harry is going out with Cho.  
  
Emma: What did Harry say?  
  
Rupert: He said *pulls out strip of paper* my scar is fake.  
  
Emma: His thunderbolt scar? It is fake? Voldemort didn't nearly kill him?  
  
Rupert: I believe so.  
  
Emma: I heard from Neville that *pulls out paper* Harry yelled my name in his sleep.  
  
*Drew laughs*  
  
Rupert: Then that means only one thing and *paper strip* he wants purple, red, and green bunnies to attack him in his sleep.  
  
Emma: No.I think that he wants *paper strip* to play Quidditch without his broom.  
  
Rupert: Something is up and it's up to us to find out what in the bloody hell is going on with our best friend.  
  
Emma: What can we do?  
  
Rupert: *piece of paper* Stop Voldemort from ruling the world.  
  
Emma: We can't do that on our own.but I think we can *paper strip* shred his Invisibility cloak.  
  
Rupert: Okay. Then he'll maybe just pay more attention to his friends.  
  
Emma: Good idea.  
  
Rupert: Let's go find Harry and let him pay more attention to us.  
  
Emma: Let's go!  
  
Drew: For a short show, 50 points to you both. We'll be back on Whose Line with 30 more minutes to go! 


	5. Props & Party Quirks

Whose Line Is It Anyway - Harry Potter Movie Cast Edition  
  
Game 6 & 7: Props & Party Quirks  
  
  
  
(End of Break)  
  
Drew: Welcome back to Whose Line! Our next game is Props. Dan and Emma, you take these, and Rupert and Tom take these. You are to use these props as many ways as you can, so Rupert and Tom, you first.  
  
Props: A Frame  
  
Tom: I wonder what would happen if I stole this beautiful frame.  
  
*Steals frame*  
  
*Rupert puts another on*  
  
Rupert: Ha! That's what you get when messing with my frames!  
  
*Drew buzzes*  
  
Props: A big Styrofoam circle  
  
Emma: I'm tired of being stuck with you on this bloody island!  
  
Daniel: Well, it's not my problem.  
  
Emma: Is too!  
  
Daniel: Is not!  
  
Emma: Too!  
  
Daniel: NOT!  
  
Emma & Daniel: FINE!  
  
*Drew buzzes*  
  
Rupert: I'm making a real frame by miming!  
  
Tom: Fascinating!  
  
*Drew buzzes*  
  
Daniel: I don't want to eat over grown Cheerios!  
  
*Drew laughs* Okay 200 points apiece and our next game is Party Quirks! It's for all four of you! Rupert, you're holding a party for Harry Potter Characters. Your job is to guess who they are by the way their acting. When the doorbell rings, you'll let Daniel, Emma, and Tom in. Okay? Okay!  
  
Rupert: Where in the bloody hell are they?  
  
*Doorbell*  
  
Daniel: Caption: Fleur Delacour *French accent* Ooh, are you that redhead British boy named Ronald Weasley?  
  
Rupert: Yes..  
  
*Doorbell*  
  
Rupert: Hi!  
  
Emma: Caption: Albus Dumbledore *deep accent* Hello Mister Weasley.  
  
Rupert: Er.Hi..  
  
*Doorbell*  
  
Rupert: Come on in  
  
Tom: Caption: Sirus Black Hello Ron  
  
Rupert: Um.Hi.  
  
Emma: Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans! Earwax.  
  
Daniel: Ron, can you show me around the house?  
  
Rupert: Um.I'm not sure.  
  
Tom: Go head.I know you want her.  
  
*Audience oohs*  
  
*Drew buzzes* who are they?  
  
Rupert: Emma is Dumbledore!  
  
*Buzzer*  
  
Rupert: Um.Daniel is Fleur Delacour?  
  
*Buzzer*  
  
Rupert: I don't know about Tom.  
  
Drew: Padfoot?  
  
Rupert: Oh! Sirius Black!  
  
*Drew buzzes* we'll be back on Whose Line right after this! 


	6. Newsflash & World Worst

Whose Line Is It Anyway? - Harry Potter Movie Cast Edition  
  
Game 8 & 9: Newsflash & World Worst  
  
(A/N: I saw the Chamber of Secrets teaser trailer on the Internet, and Daniel's voice has gotten extremely deep and low, so for those who have seen it, think of his voice as it is right now, and for those who haven't seen it, well 1.) See it! It's very funny, and 2.) Think of the last time you heard his voice. Well enjoy this part of the show; you'll laugh really hard!)  
  
(End of Break)  
  
Drew: Welcome back to Whose Line! Our next game is Newsflash. Tom, you are behind is what we call a green screen. We put a picture that you can't see, but we can. Emma and.Rupert you will give Tom hints to find out what is behind him so, Tom get ready, Emma, Rupert, ready?  
  
Emma & Rupert: Yes!  
  
Drew: Have fun!  
  
Emma: So I told him back off.  
  
Rupert: Well so I could.we have just heard a special report. Our man on the scene is Tom Felton, Tom what do you see?  
  
(Scene: A horse race mob) (A/N: I know.kinda corny for me, but I'll try and make it funny)  
  
Tom: I see that this thing that happened a few minutes ago when a sumo wrestler came and tumbled over all of the people in the stadium.  
  
*Drew, audience and Dan in the background laughs*  
  
Emma: I see. Well why do you think that this sumo wrestler came and tumbled over all of the people?  
  
Tom: Well, back in Japan, he wasn't getting enough sushi (A/N: Which is very good! To me that is.) and he tried to get across the Atlantic Ocean, but grounded the whole country and walked to North America.  
  
*Drew is on the floor from laughing so hard*  
  
Rupert: (trying to hold back a laugh): Well, I see that no wonder these people are taking animals with them to run away.  
  
Tom: I don't blame them! Who would want and over 60,000-sumo wrestler trying to jump on you back for a piggyback ride!  
  
*Emma begins to laugh*  
  
Emma: Well, these animals are also running away.  
  
Tom: These animals are running so slow that the sumo wrestler can catch them in his body!  
  
*Rupert laughs*  
  
*Drew buzzes*  
  
Drew: Where are you Tom?  
  
Tom: I'm at a horse race mob!  
  
*Drew buzzes*  
  
Drew: Wow. Emma and Rupert, 600 points and Tom, well, um 1,000,000 points!  
  
(Tom fans in the audience: That's our Tom! Wahoo!!!!!)  
  
Drew: Ok.next game is World's Worst and it's for all four of you. You are to act like the worse.audience?  
  
Audience: Singing group! Household appliances!  
  
Drew: Household appliances! Good one!  
  
Daniel: How are we going to act like the worst household appliances?  
  
Drew, Emma, Rupert, and Tom: Make it up!  
  
Drew: Since Daniel is so cute for all the girls.  
  
(Daniel fans in the audience: Sure is! And his voice is soo serious, deep, cute and sexy!)  
  
Daniel: Why me?  
  
Emma, Rupert, and Tom: Because you're the star of Harry Potter!  
  
Daniel: Grrrrr..  
  
Drew: He'll go last!  
  
Daniel fans: Yay!  
  
Rupert: I'm a self-maker.  
  
*Buzzer*  
  
Emma: I'm a mechanical closet, in which I come in 1000 colors of clothing in the same color!  
  
Daniel: Um.. The robotic stove.  
  
Tom: The light bulb that needs a light switch.  
  
Emma: Washing machine that washes away you're electrical bill and water bill!  
  
*Drew laughs*  
  
Daniel: Dryer that always drying!  
  
Rupert: The dryer that will wash!  
  
Tom: The washer that will dry!  
  
Drew: Thank you! 6000 points a piece! And well be back with more Whose Line after this! 


	7. Hats, Narrate & Helping Hands

Whose Line Is It Anyway? - Harry Potter Cast Edition  
  
(A/N: I hope that you like the last chappie! I liked writing that one! Ok.this chapter will have 3 games so I might as well finish it! 2 games left and it will be the end of this story.*sniff* If you think of another parody game show I should do with the cast, let me hear about it! I just might do it! Thanx for the reviews from the last chappies!)  
  
Game 10, 11, and 12: Hats, Narrate, & Helping Hands  
  
(End of Break)  
  
Drew: Welcome back to Whose Line! Our next game is Hats. Rupert and Daniel you take this box of hats and Emma and Tom you take this box of hats. You are to make the world's worst dating service with these boxes of hats. Rupert and Dan we'll start off with you!  
  
Daniel: (Hat: rainbow hat with propeller) Baby want to play!  
  
Emma: (Hat: snorkel) (A/N: For those who don't know what that is, it's a mask that helps you breath while underwater.) I'm ready to explore the deep.  
  
*Drew nearly spits out water while audience goes wild*  
  
Rupert: (Hat: empire mask) Three strikes! You're out!  
  
Tom: (Hat: bonnet) I'm just a little girl..  
  
Daniel: (Hat: Golf hat) Ready to swing?  
  
Daniel fans: Yep! *Blows kisses*  
  
Daniel: Why?!  
  
Emma: (Hat: Blond braids) This body is just right.  
  
Emma fans: *wolf whistle*  
  
Rupert: (Hat: Astronaut) Ready to go up!  
  
Tom: (Hat: Police) You are under my arrest!  
  
Tom fans: You sure are! *Blows kisses*  
  
*Drew buzzes*  
  
Drew: Thank you! Many dream points as you like! Next game is Narrate, and its for Rupert and Daniel. They are going to be narrating to the audience the likely mystery scene. So give me a place where you'll least likely film a murder mystery film?  
  
Audience: Daniel's house! The Hogwarts set! Pizza parlor!  
  
Drew: Pizza parlor! Ok narrate to us the pizza parlor murder, with Laura Hall on piano making the eerie narrating background music!  
  
*Eerie piano background music* (A/N: Italic means saying something in camera normal is talking to Rupert/Daniel.)  
  
Daniel: After I ate lunch, I headed over the pizza parlor where they told me that the owner had killed someone and stole the priceless golden cell phone. Hi can I speak to the owner of this place.  
  
Rupert: I'm the owner. He looked kinda of hungry so I'll give him a poison filled pizza so he'll don't know I have the golden cell phone.  
  
Rupert: You look kinda of hungry, want a free pizza?  
  
Daniel: I was really hungry about that pizza, but something about that pizza didn't sound right. I know that pizza is poisoned, and I know you have the golden cell phone.  
  
Rupert: How he knows I have the golden cell phone? He's a detective of course, and I'm gonna kill him. (Pulls finger gun and Dan slaps it away)  
  
*Drew buzzes*  
  
Drew: Thank you! 700 points to Rupert and Daniel.  
  
*Rupert and Daniel smile*  
  
Drew: The next game is Helping hands and its for Emma, Tom, and Daniel. Emma, you are going to provide the hands for Tom and Daniel is going to be the person helping and asking questions. Audience, I need a place where you need a pair of extra hands.  
  
Audience: Camp! Canoeing! Magic!  
  
Drew: Camp! Good one! Ok. Camp. So Emma, help Tom at camp with Daniel!  
  
Daniel: Um.Tom, do you need help with that?  
  
Tom: No Daniel, I'll be fine.  
  
Daniel: Cause it looks like you're splattering all over the place.  
  
Tom: I'll be fine.  
  
*Tom acts like he's hammering something*  
  
Tom: Could you hold this?  
  
*Daniel holds imaginary peg*  
  
Daniel: OW!!!!!!! Bloody hell!!!!!!!  
  
Tom: I'm sorry.  
  
*Daniel is holding his thumb*  
  
*Drew buzzes*  
  
Drew: Infinity points to Daniel for saying Bloody hell and 1000 points to Tom and Emma!  
  
Daniel fans: Cool!  
  
Drew: We'll be right back on Whose Line after this! 


	8. The Irish Drinking Song!

Whose Line Is It Anyway? - Harry Potter Movie Cast Edition  
  
(A/N: Well.this is the last game. I'm kinda mad about it. Well, I know they're a little too young to do this game but, I'm gonna put it in here anyway!)  
  
Game 13: The Irish Drinking Song  
  
(End of break)  
  
Drew: Welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway. Our next game is a bit to mature for you, but we love it and it's the Irish Drinking song!  
  
*Audience goes wild*  
  
Emma: Please Drew!!! Don't let me do it!  
  
Drew: We know from the beginning that you weren't going to do it, so we got Seamus to do it for you!! (A/N: I don't know his real name, so deal!!)  
  
Seamus: Ready everyone?  
  
*Rupert, Daniel, and Tom nod yes*  
  
Drew: Who want to do the song about Tom!  
  
*Tom fans yell*  
  
Drew: Who want Rupert?  
  
*Rupert fans yell*  
  
Drew: Who want Daniel?  
  
*Whole audience goes wild*  
  
Drew: Lets do the Irish Drinking song about Daniel!  
  
All: Oh, yah die dah die dah die dah!  
  
Rupert: He's a really friend  
  
Daniel: And also very kind  
  
Seamus: Even though he gets all of the attention  
  
Tom: We'll always be behind!  
  
All: Oh, yah die dah die dah die dah!  
  
Rupert: He gets to play Harry  
  
Daniel: Its such a drag.  
  
Seamus: But I'm kinda happy for him,  
  
Tom: Because he really swell!  
  
All: Oh, yah die dah die dah die dah!  
  
Rupert: I hope he gets to play  
  
Daniel: But I really don't want to  
  
Seamus: We'll be right behind you buddy.  
  
Tom: So you can do them all!  
  
All: Oh, yah die dah die dah die dah! Oh, yah did dah die dah die dah!!!  
  
Drew: 9000 points to all of you! And well, be back on Whose Line and find out who the winner is right after this! 


	9. Hoedown!

Whose Line Is It Anyway? - Harry Potter Cast Edition  
  
(A/N: Well. The last Game. The Hoedown!!! I hope you don't drink any liquid during this game because you will laugh very hard during this game!)  
  
Game 14: Hoedown!  
  
(End of break)  
  
Drew: Welcome back to Whose Line! The winner of the game is all four of them! They all played very well and we watch them do a HOEDOWN!!!!!!  
  
*Audience cheers*  
  
Drew: You are going to do a hoedown on The Chamber of Secrets movie with the help of Laura Hall on piano!!  
  
*Hoedown entry*  
  
Tom: I play one again Draco Malfoy, The boy accused of opening the Chamber But then that Potter boy screws everything, And makes a big splash!  
  
Rupert: I'm Ron Weasley the red that drove The flying Ford Anglia the my father bewitched. I got me and Harry in to trouble, And we got suspended in Snape's *bleep*  
  
*Audience goes wild*  
  
Emma: Hermione Granger I am, The smartest one in school. I don't really like it, but it's pretty cool! Me, Dan, and Rupert, has to take this liquid, That turns be into a bloody cat!  
  
Daniel: I have to be Harry one final time. I gonna really miss it. But I have to accept that I grow to fast, And my voice has broken over 50 time.  
  
All: Over 50 time!!!!  
  
Drew: Thank you for coming to Whose Line and we hoped that you enjoyed us having the cast on here! Good-bye!  
  
(A/N: Well, last chapter, good-bye to this story! Review!) 


End file.
